From Above
by Astrid Goes For A Spin
Summary: Frigg doesn't even tell Fulla about the boy. Watching from far above, Frigg's heart aches for the despairing boy as he grows up...different. She wishes she could tell him just a hint of his fate, if it would give him hope for the years to come.


**Hello again. =) The quote in the first line is from the Encyclopedia of World Mythology. The idea for this story struck me while I was watching the movie yet again and he mentions, 'The gods hate me'. I found a goddess who knows all and would sympathise with a mortal who is hated, yet destined for huge things.**

**These words are my own, as well as this preception of Frigg, although I don't own the Viking gods or Hiccup. Regrettably. Enjoy, please and review when you're finished. =) **

* * *

><p>Frigg was compassionate, being a mother and a goddess of fertility. She knew the lives of every mortal, 'the one who will tell no fortunes, yet well she knows the fates'.<p>

She would sit with Odin and watch the worlds.

Lately, however, she only interests in the world of mortals. For one boy she wishes she could break her silence and reveal to him his fate.

But she knows that would imbalance the future, and even if he needed encouragement he would never believe what he will accomplish.

Frequently he tells himself the gods hate him, a comfort to his shortcomings – his clumsiness, desire to prove himself, and his ability to cause discord simply by stepping outside.

Frigg's heart cries out for him, because misfortunes, not unforeseen, but tragic still, have already befallen him at such a young age. He is only three, and his mother is gone, has taken ill and died, moved on to Valhalla for the magnificent warrior she was. He had hardly been able to speak properly, and promptly stopped for months after her death. His father, upon query where his mother was, had sent him to the blacksmith's to 'get to work'.

Frigg wishes she could bless this man for all the kindnesses and fathering he has done for the child. She wishes she could lift him up to understand the good of his deeds, raising the boy.

Of the six children on the island, the other five ignore the smaller boy: even at eight he shows signs of superior intellect and toils at the forge hour after hour while the others, more bulk than brains, engage carelessly in weapons training and other violent pursuits. One day they'll train to kill dragons, and he will feel doubt, strife.

He has never been one of them, but Frigg can see he will have a chance not too many years ahead to prove himself, astride a black, scaly steed, pursued through the skies by tongues of flame.

She watches, sadly as he alienates himself yet further, traipsing off in vain for monsters while his good-hearted father attempts to reconnect with his son on a fishing trip. He is almost ten now, and still cannot handle a sword, axe, or shield.

By his tenth birthday, he has his heart set on becoming a warrior – for once it lingers on the horizon, this boy she likes to watch.

His time will come.

For he has never had fellows for a reason.

For one day, almost five years into the future he will use his extraordinary skill with metal to change the world.

She watches, calm and eager, as his machines and inventions, so advanced an unique for his time, fail one by one, time and time again, to kill a dragon. It is not such an evil task to Vikings, but if only they knew what she did, they would understand they are no more than loyal slaves.

Except one.

And then the fateful morning he shoots the most feared down, the dragon no human has ever seen, until he has.

Through the power of the compassion she feels for him, Frigg knows his shock, happiness, and sorrow as the lights tinge the sphere of Berk.

Escaping Odin, knowing she must see more for herself, Frigg becomes her falcon, wheeling above the trees, glorying in the privilege of her tail for flight, and watching the two first meet.

Fear, pain and uncertainty, the feelings sweep through her. He cannot do it. As his arm falls from above his head, he changes history: he will alter the path of two worlds.

She stays, silent and observant, as his perpetual scowl dissolves gradually, his soul accepts the dragon readily.

He has never had a friend nor family, drowning in loneliness his solace is the docile beast he ran aground.

She wishes it could not have been so, and it hurts her heart, the ease in which he walks now, when soon, weeks by now; he will be doomed to limp forevermore, just as his dragon won't fly alone.

His skills: the ones he has accumulated throughout the years of apprenticeship to the blacksmith are called into use: taking apart the Mangulator, cursed and wretched to him, sacred to future generations, he uses the pieces, metalworking and leather, a higher understanding of aerial maths and sciences.

Soon he stands before the dragon, bearing a leather replacement for the tail he lost him. Later, Frigg knows he will stand before this dragon with another bundle, this one containing his freedom. Disregarded.

He learns and excels in something for once – dragons. He becomes friends with his ancestral enemy, he learns to fly above the pain Berk has held for him these years since his mother passed and he became an intruder.

For not only will this boy, child, man, really; save two races from destruction, and establish the greatest peace there ever was; he will gain friendship and admiration he deserves for his quick wit, ready tongue and ingenious nature.

He will defeat the dragon tyrant and save his best friend from doom. He will in turn be saved from swells of flame by the only dragon with true loyalty in its heart.

He will give the warlike people peace and companionship. He will unknowingly, as most mortals are, reward Gobber with the Boneknapper, a gift from Frigg that showed him his own mental ability that solved a mystery transcending decades.

He will return the dragons to Berk. He will know true love, in time she will see him for who he is.

He will offer his dragon freedom and believe he took it. Of anything he experiences, Frigg wishes she could spare him of this, the suffering he will feel while the dragon retrieves his mother's only heritage.

He will lose his left foot. Not only crippling him, but tying him with irony and trust to the dragon whose tail he took, and in turn took his.

By then it was in love to save him.

Because he _will_ know compassion. He _will_ know love. He will feel care for someone so much his heart tears in anguish when they are taken from him.

This boy's destiny is tangled and knotted, gossamer and sure. He will be the greatest hero to ever lived.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III


End file.
